Tom Tucker
Tom Tucker is the anchorman for Quahog 5 News. He's a quite narcissistic, handsome, mustachioed man who recaps news in pleasing baritone. In the first Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segment "Stewie B. Goode", his mustache is revealed to be fake when he was fired, ordered to return it to the studio as it is actually their property. Tom is not one to be politically correct, nor does he take into account the feelings of anyone, including co-anchors Diane Simmons and most recently, Joyce Kinney. He was married to Stacy Tucker, whom he was divorced from in "Mother Tucker", and is the father of Jake Tucker, whose face is upside-down. He often uses hookers and he once had a dead one, whom Peter ran over. He becomes Thelma Griffin's boyfriend in the episode Mother Tucker, thus making Peter his potential stepson, and they became very close. Meg developed a crush on him in "The Kiss Seen Around the World". In "And Then There Were Fewer", Diane murdered James Woods, Derek Wilcox, Stephanie, Muriel Goldman, and Priscilla, and framed Tom. Tom was sent to jail for the crime. Prior to this, he suggested to his boss to have a young sexy blonde replace Diane as co-anchor. It is unknown whether he is still in jail after Lois found out that Diane was the real killer, though it is suggested he may be off the hook, as Diane dropped the gun she threatened Lois with before she fell off the cliff. Said gun would carry her fingerprints and is the first piece of concrete evidence in the case, along with Lois' testimony would likely lead to Tucker being found not guilty. This evidence seemed to let Tom off the hook as he appears in "Excellence in Broadcasting", mentioning Diane's death and her murders. He also introduced new co-anchor Kinney. He was also one of the many characters to be incorporated into the updated opening sequence. Although he and Diane appear to have hated each other, during a news special when the cast believed that they were knocked off the air, Tom pulled out a sex-paddle to spank Diane. Right when he was about to deliver the first whack, the cameraman exclaimed that they were on the air. Tom also makes many sexual jokes about her on the air. His house is full of pictures of him, including one of him in a wedding dress. This could be because he hates his wife, Stacy, and is ashamed of his son Jake's face. But overall suggests he is merely a narcissist. This is more readily seen when he hangs a poster of himself over his bed, as well as asking if people want his autograph. He frequently picks up hookers. His name in the Pilot Pitch is Mike Tucker. Seth MacFarlane only does a minor adjustment to his voice when speaking, as the character is very close to his natural voice. In a deleted scene in "McStroke", it is revealed he belongs to a mustache-based secret society. To maintain his mustache, he explains in the song "All I Really Want For Christmas" in "Road to the North Pole" that he wants a golden mustache comb. He would often make fun of Diane Simmons. Tom has an unhealthy obsession over Megan Fox and even has her phone number. Category:Quahog 5 News Category:Major Characters